


Victory for the both of us

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Series: Homestuck Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was just a quick thing I wrote while trying to get over this sickness, and writers block. anyways, its a Humanstuck Meowrails fluf. Nepeta is a cheerleader for track and field, while Equius is the star runner! Yeah, not a whole lot going on there. Terezi makes a quick little aperance, Dave and KK dont actually show up, but they are mentioned. Im sorry! Im terrible at making Summarys...Please read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory for the both of us

I jump up and down shouting my boyfriends name cheering him on as best I can, "Cmon Equius!" I giggle as he makes the final turn. The wind blowing through my green coat and forcing his black hair behind him. Purezi came over and put her hand on my head and smiled.   
"H3s doing pr3tty w3ll huh?" She asked as the sun started setting. It was a cold October day and track hadn't even started. But here he is, running, "h3 3v3n runs in th3 wint3r right?" I nodded and looked at my red headed friend.   
"He runs allot and practices too! Equkitty can win this year!" I giggle as my brown hair fall into my face my hat not able to contain it Mich more, "I think I night need a hair cut..." I giggle.   
Some time as She and I were taking Equkitty came up, "Nepeta." He whispered. I squeaked and handed him his towel and water bottle. "How was that?"   
"Purrfect!" I purred and clapped my hands together the lo g green jacket slaves clapping with me. "You did slow down at the turn though...purrhapps it's beclaws your thinking to much," I said and helped him get his things, "are you going home now?" He nodded,   
"I'll see you in school nepeta," he said and waved good bye. I waved back a nit to enthusiastic until he was gone. When he was I sighed and shrunk down, Purezi looked at me.  
"H3 still won't kiss you?" I shook my head as I picked up my things. "Why h4ven't you kiss3d him?" She Inquired,   
"I dunno...where's Karkitty? Or did dave bring you?" I sulked towards my car.  
"D4ve brought m3...h3s in b4nd pr4ctic3 4nd w4nt3d to know if I w4nt3d to come I s4id sure th4n s4w you two out h3r3..." She said, "so I figur3d I'd come w4tch...why won't h3 kiss you?"  
"I dunno..." I sighed as I reached the small blue smart car. "I gotta go...Meulin needs a ride to Purloz's..." She looked at me and hugged me. "Purezi?"  
"I'll talk to gam...Im sure he can pull some strings," She smiled and pat my head,"you love him don't you?" She added and smiled, as She turned to walk away, "sm3ll y4 round kitt3n!" She called and headed towards the school. I sigh and watch her disappear into the brown building.   
3 months later.  
"GO EQUIUS!" "GO TROLLS!" "ALTERNIA HIGH FOR THE WIN!" The croud shouted over me. I stood on the sidelines with the rest of the team. My coat now a sweater as the weather had gotten warmer. the long sleeves covering up my hands the fiddled with each other. A rough gust of wind blew my hat off. I gasped as equius crossed the line and grabbed it. I stood in shock, "he lost," coach growled and marked something on the clipboard he held.  
I threw my hands up to cover the black ends of my hair. equius jogged over and smiled, "here your hat," he smiled, she blushed deeply, and took it, "Nepeta, your hair, what did you do to it?" He asked taking the long black tipped bang in his hand.  
"I wanted to surprise you...so...I died my hair when I went and got it cut...do you not like it?" She whimpered and looked up at him, Her hans holding the hat through the sleves the wind blowing through her silky black hair.  
"Nepeta...No...I dont like it...I liked the dirty blonde hair...But...If you like it I supose I can come to like it too..." He said and cupped her cheek, "What ever you do, Im sure Ill love it. Because I love you," He whispered and kissed her tenderly. nepeta squeaked but quickly kissed back throwing her arms around his shoulder, "Because I love you," He said and stroked her hair. Nepetas face lit up as she pounce hugged him tears filling her eyes and falling to the grass below them.   
"I love you too Equkitty." she smiled and hugged him wrapping her arms around his stomach, nuzzling the tallers chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for the shortness...But I hope that you liked it and will tell your friends, I know your all buisy with the new update so thanks for reading!


End file.
